Prince Charming
by pocketgopher
Summary: Haruka wants to become 'King' of Uranus after her father and brother die in an accident. However, before she can be crowned, she must marry! What's a girl to do? Childhood sweethearts, Cinderella-esque balls and true love all rolled into one neat little p
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Sailor Moon. I am an insanely rich person. Oh, and I also own half of North American and am currently bidding on the Moon. :p what do you think? Don't own it, don't sue.

Chapter 1: Childhood Sweethearts

A long, long time ago, when the Court of the Moon ruled the solar system and great civilizations existed on the nine planets, a man paced back and forth in front of the heavy, multi-colored cloth that, when draped over the arched doorway, served as a door on this planet. The man was tall, with sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes, and dressed in the loose cotton clothing of his planet.

Suddenly, a cry from behind the curtained door brought his head up, a haggard and haunted look in his eyes. Pushing back the cloth from the doorway, he entered the room and was greeted with a scene from his worst nightmare. His wife lay tiredly on the bed, knowing the time had come to leave her family. With her remaining strength, she motioned to her husband to come closer, smiling at him through her beautiful green eyes. "Take care of her, please, darling. Tell her about how much her mother loved her. Never let her, or Teman, forget. I love you." She reached up to caress his face, and he held her hand until her eyes closed and she became still. 

Hesitantly, a maid came up to him, holding a baby wrapped in sea green cotton cloth. The man looked up, tears on his face, and took the baby. "Don't worry." He spoke softly to the wriggling child. Somehow, the little demon had managed to free her hands, and she grabbed at the scraggly beard of the man before her. Her father smiled, noting the determination in those green eyes, so like her mother's, and the strength in her small hands. "I'll be your mommy. I'll take care of you, my little Haruka."

***

Haruka was allowed to grow up wild, like her brother. Her father loved her very much and had the best of intentions, but he simply didn't know how to raise a girl and, being the king, was often called away on official business. Haruka grew up with her brother, Teman, playing with swords, racing and fighting with the boys. By the time she was seven, most of the court had forgotten that she was a girl and simply addressed her as 'Sir Haruka', which pleased her immensely because she hated dresses and looked down upon the prissy court ladies who wouldn't play in the mud and couldn't shoot a bow or ride a horse. She was happy wearing pant and a tunic like the boys, and her father indulged her. However, she was the despair of her only female relative, the venerable old dowager, her aunt Eleanor. Eleanor often argued with her younger brother about how he was raising his daughter, but every time, he would turn her away with the same argument. "Let my little Haruka be. She doesn't have to grow up just yet; Teman will be king and Haruka will never have to worry about sacrificing who she is for her people. Just wait, Eleanor. She'll be a lady when the time is right; she's only a child now. If she wants to run around in boys' clothing and learn swordplay, then I'll hire the finest tailor and swordsmaster on Uranus."

When Haruka was eight years old and her brother was just turning sixteen, the Royal Family went on a tour of the other Outer Planets, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto, to celebrate the Teman's coronation as Crown Prince of Uranus and to renew political ties with the other planets. To begin this journey, they traveled first to Neptune, the watery planet.

***

They were greeted at the Neptunian palace by the King and his family. The King was a tall, fierce-looking man with eyes that raged like the sea. When he was fourteen, his father had died and he had become King of Neptune despite furious debate. Years of dealing with the dark side of his family had made him a harsh but fair ruler, demanding the same of his children as of his subjects. The Queen, on the other hand, was a willowy beauty with pale skin and long, flowing sea-green hair. She had borne her husband five children over the twenty years of her marriage, and she always wore the slightly anxious look that comes from trying to keep up with three boys and two girls ranging in ages from five to twenty. The youngest she held in her arms, a frightened little girl who still sucked her thumb. The other girl, the same age as Haruka, peeked out behind her mother in much the same way as Haruka peeked out from behind her father, and the boys from both kingdoms stood around looking hot and uncomfortable in their formal dress. "Greetings, most noble King of Neptune," spoke Haruka's father in a deep, commanding voice, as protocol dictated. "We have come from the distant stars to visit our friends. May the rain always be warm in your face and a hindrance to your enemies." He bowed low.

The King of Neptune bowed in return. "Greetings, most noble King of Uranus. Friends and travelers are always welcome in our home. May the wind be always at your back and a hindrance to your enemies. Suddenly the stern-faced man smiled. "It's good to see you again, old friend. It's been too long."

"Far too long." The King of Uranus agreed. "How are you? You seem to have had some new additions to the family since I was here last." 

The King nodded. "The one in Michelle's arms is Nereid. The other girl…Michiru! Remember your manners in front of our guests! Come out here and introduce yourself properly." 

The little girl that had been hiding behind her mother came out nervously. She was a very pretty young girl, with the gently curling, aqua hair and pale skin of her mother and her father's piercing, stormy blue-green eyes. She smiled and curtsied at the visitors. "My name is Michiru, princess of Neptune. I am honored to make your acquaintance, sirs." 

The King of Uranus did not point out the young girl's error, having become used to all manner of people addressing his daughter as 'sir'. He smiled at the young girl. "It's been a long time since I've met such a charming young lady."

Michiru blushed and retreated to the relative safety of her mother's skirts.

Suddenly, the King of Neptune's face darkened as he gazed at Haruka. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, Mikom. Is that the child?"

A shadow passed over Mikom's face. He dragged Haruka back from where she had been playing with a stick and some ants. "Haruka, mind you manners!" He scolded her, then turned back to his friend. "Yes. This little hellion is Haruka."

The King of Neptune chuckled. "He looks like you at that age, friend. His eyes, though….those are Irene's eyes."

Mikom nodded his agreement absentmindedly, too caught up in his memories of his wife to correct his friend's assumption about Haruka's gender.

Michelle spoke up softly. "Mikom, Triton, supper is ready, then, perhaps, the young one's can go for a swim and we can talk."

Triton nodded. "Michiru, Titus, Aithe, Gyas! It's time for dinner!"

Mikom turned to Haruka and Teman. "Well, you heard our host. Let's not let our dinner get cold." He ushered his children into the spacious entrance hall of the palace. It was beautiful architecture, everything reflecting the planet's dependence on the sea. The walls were varying shades of blue, and the ceiling arched up to form a giant shell. Haruka spotted Michiru hanging back, trying to get a good view of these strangely clad foreigners without getting a long lecture on proper etiquette from her father. Smiling, Haruka stuck out her hand. "My name's Haruka, an' I'm gonna be the bestest Prince of Uranus someday." Nervously, Michiru shook the other girl's hand, trying to pronounce the unfamiliar name. "H-H-…'Ruka!" She smiled proudly, and Haruka grinned back. "I'll call you Michi, then, if you're gonna call me Ruka." Just then, Mikom opened the door to the dinning hall and told Haruka and Michiru to come eat before their food got cold. In an unusual act of gallantry, Haruka held the door open for Michiru as they went in to dinner.

***

After dinner, The Kings and Queen told Haruka and Michiru to go outside and play while the adults and older children discussed political matters. Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand. "C'mon, Ruka! I'll show you the gardens! They're beautiful with the roses right now." Michiru led her down a little path to the gardens, which were surrounded by a tall, stone fence. Michiru frowned and felt around under the leafy creepers that covered the stone. "What're you looking for, Michi?" Haruka questioned her new friend. Suddenly the smaller girl pulled on an old, rusted ring, and an entire mass of ivy lifted away to reveal a small doorway in the stone. Michiru smiled. "This is my secret place. I found it one day when Papa and Mama were away. Come with me." Michiru entered the little door, Haruka following closely behind.

Inside the door was a small but beautiful garden. It was filled with roses and flowers of every kind, all placed to give an impression of barely restrained wildness. The most prominent flowers, however, were pale white flowers that were native to Neptune. They were thin and delicate, but they were also able to withstand the harshest weather that the planet could throw at them. Beneath their outer beauty and frailty was a kind of quiet strength. "It's beautiful." Haruka whispered. Michiru blushed at the compliment paid to her favorite spot. "Thank you. I planted them all myself." Suddenly she brightened. "There's a little pool, too. Wanna go for a swim?" Haruka looked down. "I dunno how to swim. There's not enough water on Uranus, only sand." Michiru frowned, then brightened. "Don't worry, Prince Ruka! The pond here is shallow enough to stand in. I'll teach you how to swim. Follow me." Haruka followed Michiru to a small, emerald green pond. Unabashedly, Michiru stripped off her dress to reveal a green swimsuit underneath. "I was planning on taking a swim here today, anyway." She admitted. "Okay, first you gotta take off your shirt. My brothers have special shorts to swim in, but I guess you don't…?" Haruka shook her head. "You can just leave your pants on, then." While Haruka busied herself with taking off her shirt, Michiru went ahead and got in the water. When Haruka was standing on the bank looking unsure, Michiru swam up to her and took her hand, leading her slowly into the water. "Don't worry, just stand up for now." Haruka still looked unsure, but she did as she was told. "Ok, now, watch me. First you take a big breath and hold it." Michiru demonstrated. "The you just go down and let the water surround you. Don't panic, just let yourself float, and remember, if you get afraid just stand up. When you feel yourself out of air, stand up and you'll be above water." Haruka nodded and took a deep breath, pooching out her cheeks like Michiru had done. Michiru giggled at how silly Haruka looked and Haruka, noticing this, crossed her eyes, making Michiru laugh even more. Haruka released her breath and took another one, this time disappearing into the water. She stayed under as long as she thought she could, then stood up. Michiru and Haruka practiced breathing underwater until it got dark and their parents came into the garden, calling for them.

Over the next week, Haruka and Michiru played together in the garden every day. Haruka became better at swimming, and Haruka in turn entertained Michiru with stories of her exploits on Uranus. On the tenth day, Mikom announced that he and Teman were going to go on a tour of the outer moons of Neptune, and that Haruka was strongly urged to come with them. "But Daddy…" Haruka whined. "I wanna stay here with Michiru! I promised to go riding with her tomorrow!" "But Haruka-chan, your godfather and godmother from Saturn will be there, too. Don't you want to come see them?" Haruka looked like she might consider this, but still shook her head stubbornly. "No. I wanna stay with Michi-chan." Mikom looked down tiredly at his stubborn daughter. "Alright," he said, "just for the next couple of days, then we go on to Saturn with no complaints, right?" Haruka looked like she wanted to argue more, but she knew that it wouldn't be worth it. "Yes, sir."

That evening, almost eight hours after Haruka's father and brother left to tour the moons, there was a horrible thunderstorm. Haruka had never even seen rain before, and the thought of water falling unchecked from the sky frankly terrified her. Thunder crashed, hurting her ears as the rain fell relentlessly, pelting the roof of the palace and tapping at the glass windows as though longing to come inside and be a part of the lives within. The rain tried the windows in Haruka's room mercilessly and the thunder crashed around her. Haruka sat huddled in a corner, shaking and silently mouthing words of prayer in her own tongue. As if she had sensed her fear, Michiru suddenly appeared beside her, murmuring words of comfort to her friend as Haruka cried into her shoulder and the storm raged outside.


	2. So close, and yet so far

Chapter 2 – So close, and yet, so far

Author's note: Wow. I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. *shakes her head* I swear this story is taking over my life. Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. Don't. 

Eleven years passed; Michiru was now nineteen, and she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her sea-green hair flowed in waves over her shoulders, and her stormy blue eyes held all the beauty and innocence of her gentle soul. She was raised with caring and given everything she could want…except love. Her parents were rarely home, and even when they were, she was only a girl, one of five children. It wasn't that they didn't love her so much as they weren't always there when she needed their love. She was raised by her aiya, her nursemaid. She had many suitors, but she turned them all down. She knew it was silly, but she was still holding out hope that the little blonde boy that she had promised her heart to would come back. She was ashamed. 'He probably doesn't even remember me. And if he did, how would I recognize him? I don't even remember his name.' She could still see him in her dreams, a small boy, swimming, naked from the waist up. He grinned and splashed her, water glistening in the midday sun. She laughed, splashing back, and he ducked, closing his emerald eyes, his blonde hair wet and plastered to his face. "Play with me, Michi!"

Suddenly, Michiru had a vision of this boy, grown up, in strange, foreign clothing. He was dressed in pants the color of sand, soft and blowing slightly. His shirt was black, and he wore a jacket to match the slacks open over his shoulders. He seemed to be looking at her, and she could just catch a glimpse of green eyes before he bowed his head and his bangs covered his eyes in shadow. "Michiru…Michiru…"

"Lady Michiru!" a gentle but insistent voice woke Michiru, though she had not been aware that she was asleep. "Lady Michiru, there's a message her from the Crown Prince of Uranus." A servant in green and blue livery handed her a letter. Slowly, she opened it. Beautiful script flowed across the creamy white background off paper. The letter might have been a priceless painting, such was the evident time and care that had been invested in creating it.

This is what the letter said:

"Lady Michiru of Neptune,

You are cordially invited to a ball in the Royal Palace of Uranus, held for the purpose of finding a suitable princess for his highness, the Crown Prince of Uranus, to find a wife. There will be several days of festivities, culminating in a ball that will showcase all the beauty that the Outer Planets' have to offer. 

His Highness, Keeper of the Water, Guardian of the Well, Rider of the Wind, Sweeper of the Sands, the Crown Prince of Uranus, 

Haruka Tenou

P.S.

Michiru: Please don't be alarmed by the formal script of the invitation; The Prime Minister insisted on it. I look forward to seeing you in a month. Please come. 

Haruka

  
Michiru was surprised, not by the invitation, which by rights she would receive, but by the short postscript in the Prince's scrawling hand. They didn't know each other well, only having talked once when they were sixteen. Does he think to make me his wife? The impertinence! I – suddenly Michiru checked her anger. There was a side to this invitation that she hadn't seen at first. This Cinderella-esque ball would be the highlight of the solar system. Despite the real meaning of the ball, which was to find Tenou Haruka a wife, invitations would be sent out to all the political allies of the Outer Planets, as tradition and protocol dictated. All the noblemen of import would be there, to admire the collected beauties of the planets and to solidify political ties with the soon-to-be King of Uranus. So, Michiru thought, chances were that the little blonde boy from her childhood would be there. She had to go. She had to find him. 

"Mother, Father!" Michiru called, hurrying through the halls of the palace. Her father looked up sharply as she burst into his study; she knew better than to come in here when he was working. But one look at his daughter's excited face told him the cause.

"I see you have received the message from Uranus?" He smiled, bemused. "I assume you, like other silly females your age, are going to ply me with smiles and tears to let you go, and I shall have to empty this planet's banks to buy you an entire new wardrobe for this one event."

Michiru blushed. "Of course not, father. I can do very well with the clothes I have now."

Her father nodded, shuffling papers on his desk. "But of course you must uphold the honor of Neptune. We will sell some of your old clothes and buy you new ones, and you will be the most beautiful woman at the ball, and the Prince will have to marry you."

Michiru threw her arms around her father. "Thank you so much, Father!"

***

A week later, Princess Kaioh Michiru of Neptune stared boredly out of the window of the richly decorated green coach that brought her ever closer to the Royal Palace. She sighed. 'Is there nothing on this forsaken planet but sand? And no water…I haven't even seen a puddle since I've been here! I could never live like this.' There were only a few scraggly, prickly trees scattered over the desert, nothing like the lush green forests of Neptune. This planet was harsh and rugged, demanding the hardest work of any who would attempt to carve a life out of this wild, untamed land. As a result, the people themselves were wild and untamed, moving in huge caravans of brightly colored tents, never stopping at one watering place more than was necessary. These were the people of the wind; wild, nomadic people who would never have been at home with the tamed and cultured society of Neptune. 'I could never be at home here, either. Never.' Sighing again, Michiru turned away from the window and settled herself down to nap the last miles to the palace.

***

At that moment, the first guests were arriving at the palace. Women of all nationalities stepped lightly from coaches, arrayed in the dress of their court. Their escorts and servants buzzed around them, radiating protectiveness. Blonde, black, brown and red hair, in all manner of shades and styles, glistened in the hot sun. The sun shown equally on the expensive traveling dresses, in all shades of the rainbow. Silk, taffeta, even the more practical cotton blew softly in the ever-present breeze. From her hiding place in the shadows of the courtyard, Haruka surveyed the lot. Most of them were sweating heavily in the sun, some hiding it well, others not, and still others had come prepared for the heat; Setsuna, the princess of Pluto, who had not come to be married but only to cement political ties and enjoy a rare respite from her duties, had one servant fanning her while another held a frilly white umbrella above her head. Turning from her carriage, she smiled mysteriously. Then again, though Haruka, when did she 'not' smile mysteriously? The Senshi of Pluto was always hiding something. Haruka chuckled at that. 'And my aunt wondered why I always hated the ladies at court.' 

None of the ladies in the courtyard looked like they could have stayed on a horse, much less ride in the ceremonial race that was opened by Haruka every year. This tradition had started in the distant past, when a great king and his wife were away from the palace, visiting friends in on of the larger towns. An attacking force had laid siege to the palace, trapping the five-year-old princess inside. Upon hearing the dire news, the king and queen pushed their horses to the limit, going through every town on the way back in order to gather troops to fight the attackers. They completed the journey of a hundred miles in only three days, returning with enough of their people to drive away the attackers and rescue their child. In honor of their dedication and love, a great race was held following the same route taken by the queen and king. The winner was awarded a golden sculpture of a running horse, crafted by the most skilled artist on the planet, and was paraded throughout the streets on a planet-wide festival day. The race was opened by the king and queen of Uranus or, if they were not present, their children or grandchildren. For eleven years now Haruka had opened the race in the stead of her father, and she had always won, although, as a royal, she was not allowed to claim the prize.

Haruka grinned. She had always been faster than everyone, no matter if it was running or riding. She was the true child of the wind.

A sudden uproar of confusion drew her attention back to the courtyard. One of the horses, spooked by the unusual number of people, had tried to bolt. The normally calm and cool noblewomen in the yard were shrieking, pulling up their long, trailing dresses, trying to get out of the way of the runaway horse. Haruka laughed at the scene, knowing that one of the grooms would take care of the horse before it could do any major harm.

Suddenly, Haruka frowned. A young girl of about four came running up through the courtyard. "Haruka-papa!" she yelled, her dark hair braided and held up from her neck to keep her cooler in the hot summer days. Haruka's eyes widened. The runaway horse was bearing down on the small child, wild-eyed and panting. "Hotaru-chan! Look out!" Haruka sprinted down the steps, running faster than she ever thought possible, intent on saving the little girl. 

Hotaru screamed, covering her head with her arms as the horse approached her at a flat-out run. "Papa!!!" She screamed. Haruka doubled her pace to reach her, but she knew she couldn't outrun the horse. Somewhere in the back of her cynical mind, Haruka prayed to the deity of the Wind for a miracle

The miracle came. Haruka could only remember it later as seeing a flash of sea-green hair and a white dress, as some unknown angel scooped Hotaru up in her arms and flung herself out of the horse's way. The horse galloped past them, heading for the stables, grooms trying to grab hold of its reins.

Haruka hurried over to the angel in white, picking up Hotaru and holding her tight. Hotaru immediately clung to her, crying and whimpering "Papa, papa," over and over again. Haruka looked up to find her daughter's savior, but the beautiful young woman had disappeared. Haruka sighed slightly, feeling like she had just missed something important, and turned her attention to the child in her arms.

"Are you alright, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded, and Haruka looked around for a servant. She spotted a frightened young maid whose name she didn't know and motioned her over.

"Hotaru-chan, you go with this nice lady and wash up, and I'll come see you as soon as I can, okay?"

Hotaru nodded again, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Haruka reached down and gave her a quick hug, then hurried to the middle of the courtyard to supervise the settling of the guests. In accordance to propriety, Haruka must meet all her guests and humbly welcome them to her kingdom.

The maid led Hotaru around the throngs of people, into the spacious greeting hall of the palace. The high ceiling was doomed, with arched doorways leading off the main room, blocked by lightly carved doors of fragrant wood that had been created at great expense for this room only. All the other rooms in the palace had doors of heavy cloth. No one would dare enter a room without permission, however. That was a right reserved for family and friends only, and no person on Uranus would be rude enough to break propriety if they wished to keep their skins intact.

Suddenly, Hotaru broke away from the maid and ran over to a pale, blue-eyed princess studying a tapestry in a corner of the room. She grabbed hold of the lady's skirts and hugged her, even as the surprised princess tried gently to loosen the little girl's grip.

The maid hurried up and tried to lead Hotaru away, but she refused to budge.

"I'm so sorry mi'Lady Michiru. Come on, now, little princess, we must go give you a bath as Prince Haruka ordered."

Hotaru looked up at Michiru. "Michiru?" She questioned.

Michiru nodded.

Hotaru redoubled her hold, pressing her wet face into Michiru's skirts. "Michiru-mama!" She mumbled

'She called me mama…' Michiru blushed, but didn't correct the girl. 'Who knows? Maybe I will be your mother someday.' She reached down to the little girl.

"Go do what your father said. I'll see you soon." 

Hotaru looked up at her to see if she was lying. "Promise?"

Michiru nodded. "Promise."

***

That evening, Michiru was unpacking in her room, thinking about the banquet tomorrow night that would open the Festival of the Wind and serve as the first event in Prince Haruka's search for a wife, and – she grinned – Princess Michiru's search for a husband.

For what had to be the millionth time that day, Michiru called up her memories, searching for some clue she could use to identify her mystery boy, since she couldn't even remember his name. Well, let's see…she knew he had blonde hair and laughing green eyes, at least. He was fast, too, faster on horse or on foot than anyone she'd ever known, so it was a good bet that he'd be one of the fastest in the horse race the day after tomorrow. And she remembered teaching him how to swim in the little pond in her garden, so at least he must know how to swim. The last, and most important thing, he was the only one who had ever called her Michi.

So, this was her plan of attack. She would scan the guests at the banquet tomorrow night, looking for blonde hair and green eyes. Then, the day after, she would give her all in the race – she had brought her gentle mare, Shadow, from home for this very purpose. Hopefully there would only be one blonde haired, green-eyed man reasonably close to the front of the race. If she still wasn't sure, or if there were more than one, she would strike a conversation up with each one about their respective childhoods and find her 'someone just for her', as her father put it. 

Michiru wasn't blind; she knew that there was a very good chance that Tenou Haruka himself was her lost love. He had the features that she thought she remembered of the little boy in her past, and she had heard that he was the fastest racer on the planet; he had won the great Desert Race for eleven years now, since his father and mother had died. 

'That's the best and worse thing that could happen.' If Prince Haruka truly was that little boy, then that complicated things. True, he was looking for a wife right now, that was the purpose of this entire thing, but Michiru had gotten a good look at her 'competition' this afternoon, and she despaired of beating out any of those beautiful princesses that had come prepared to be his wife. Michiru held no delusions about herself. She knew she wasn't the prettiest princess in the Solar System, or even the Outer Planets, and her only real talents were her music and a certain knack for art, nothing even remotely practical, and certainly nothing that would help Haruka rule a planet!

Still…she could already tell that if she spent any more time in Hotaru's company, she was going to love the little girl deeply. There was just something about her…as if it was destiny that they would meet and become part of a family. If her Prince turned out to be Haruka, then she truly would be Hotaru's mommy. Michiru sighed. 'I'd like to be your mommy Hotaru-chan, but I'm afraid that that's just not possible, even if it does feel like that's where fate is pushing me.

Funnily enough, that was the way she felt about the mysterious boy from her past. She just felt like something other than her memories was pushing her to find him, and that something had led her here. That was silly, though. She was old enough and cynical enough now that she didn't believe in destiny, fate or soul mates anymore, but…how else could she explain this feeling, a weight in the pit of her stomach, a tingling in her skin that told her something was about to happen, a wind that was pushing her…where? Where must she go, what must she do? Michiru frowned. It was all so frustrating.

Michiru blew out the candle that provided the only light in her room, flooding it with darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the light that filtered in through the window, she felt her way across the room, collapsing into the pile of colorful pillows and blankets that, when strewn tastefully over a mat on the floor, served as a bed on Uranus. She was asleep before she knew it.

***

Across the palace, Haruka was tucking Hotaru into bed. "Now, you go to sleep, Hotaru-chan." Haruka reached into a cabinet drawer next to her and pulled out a battered yellow, navy and white teddy bear. "Here. You can have your teddy bear, but you know you've gotta take good care of it, because a very special person gave it to me a long time ago."

Hotaru bounced up in bed, not looking the least sleepy. "I know! The girl you're gonna marry gave you the bear a long time ago, so you named it after her so you would never forget!" Hotaru smiled proudly, quoting the story she had heard so often.

Haruka smiled back. "And what is the bear's name, Hotaru-chan?

"Michi!"

"That's right! Good job, little one. She won't be my wife; she's probably forgotten all about me by now, but if we're lucky, you'll have a mommy soon, like you should. I'm getting old! I can't keep up with you by myself anymore!"

Hotaru giggled, then yawned. "But I already have a mommy. Michiru-mama. She saved me today. I just know she's gonna be my mommy, I just know it!"

Haruka froze in the middle of arranging pillows on Hotaru's bed. "What did you say?"

Haruka smiled happily. "Michiru-mama saved me from the big horse! An, an, she said she'd see me soon! Will she be at the banket tomorrow?"

Haruka was still in a daze. 'Michiru, here? N-No…It couldn't be…I was so careful…I gave strict orders that she not be sent an invitation, no matter the political cost! What if she remembers me? Oh goddess, what if she remembers?' She was brought out of her thoughts by an insistent tugging on her sleeve.

"Papa?" Hotaru asked.

Haruka forced a smile for her daughter. "You go to sleep now, little one. I'm counting on you to behave as a princess should and help me entertain our guests tomorrow!" She reached down and hugged the small girl. "I love you, Hotaru-chan."

"I love you too, Haruka-papa." Hotaru replied sleepily.

Haruka was reaching to snuff out the candle when she felt Hotaru pull on her sleeve again. She looked down. Hotaru was holding out her teddy bear, looking insistent. "You forgot to say goodnight to Michi!"

Haruka smiled softly and took the teddy bear out of her daughter's hands. She hugged it tightly, savoring the familiar scent of Michiru that still lingered on the bear, her fingers instantly searching out the seams that Michiru had spent so long perfecting. She handed the bear back to Hotaru, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight to you, too, Michi." She pulled the fabric back from the door. "I love you."


End file.
